Jimmy Lloyd
Jimmy Lloyd is a character that appears in Halloween II, played by Lance Guest. Biography Jimmy is an ambulance driver and EMT who was also a college student. He had one younger brother known as Ziggy, who went to school with Laurie Strode. On the night of October 31, 1978, Laurie Strode's serial killer brother, Michael Myers, returned to Haddonfield, Illinois to hunt her down and kill her. After Myers' initial attack on Laurie, which resulted in three of her friends being murdered and Laurie herself receiving a major stab wound to her arm as well as a cracked bone in her leg, Laurie was retrieved from the site of the attack at the Doyle residence by ambulance driver Budd and Jimmy. Over the course of the night, Jimmy tended to Laurie and comforted her in the aftermath of Myers' brutal attack, taking a more intimate interest in her as the night went on. After a news crew informed him of Michael Myers' apparent death during the night (even though it was actually Bennett Tramer who had been killed, wearing the same clothes and mask as Myers), Jimmy went to tell Laurie the good news. Laurie responded by losing hold of her senses and attempting to escape as she felt that her life was still in danger. Soon after Laurie was sedated for her outburst, Jimmy returned to her room and found she was in a coma, eyes staring at the ceiling. Jimmy went to look for the rest of the staff, while Nurse Jill Franco stayed in Laurie's room. Upon leaving the room for only a minute or so, Jill returned and found that Laurie was gone, having escaped to hide from her brother, whom she was sure would come back for her. Jimmy and Jill continued to hunt for Laurie and the other staff members, who had all been murdered by Myers in his hunt for his sister. Jimmy soon found the body of head nurse Virginia Alves in the major surgery room. Her blood had been drained from her body with an IV needle. When Jimmy attempted to leave the room, he slipped in the blood and fell unconscious on the floor. Upon awakening, Jimmy got up and went to his car in the parking lot, where Laurie was hiding from Myers. Before he could get the car started, Jimmy passed out due to his concussion and banged his head on the steering wheel, alerting Michael to his sister's whereabouts. In an alternate TV ending that is non-canon, Jimmy was then found and taken inside an ambulance where he was later joined with Laurie. The two of them are driven away from the smoking remains of the hospital after Dr. Samuel Loomis had caused an explosion in an attempt to kill Michael and save Laurie. Laurie takes his hand and tells him that they made it. In November 1987, Jimmy and Laurie were involved in a car crash that killed both of them. Jamie was then placed with family friends the Carruthers Relationships *Laurie Strode (Wife) (Deceased) *Jamie Lloyd (Daughter) (Deceased) *Steven Lloyd (grandson) *Michael Myers (Brother-In-law) *Judith Myers (Sister-in-law) (Deceased) Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Related to Villain Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Siblings Category:In Love Category:Male Category:Victims Category:Mature